Whouffle and a cup of tea
by Madman on a Bus
Summary: Whouffle AU! John Smith, or 'The Doctor' works at a travel agents. Just down the road there is a cafe where a certian Clara Oswald works. And when The Doctor can't buy Clara's special souffle, whats he going to do? Well keep coming back untill he gets it of course!
1. Hello

_**Whouffle and a cup of tea**_  
_**Chapter 1**_:_** Hello**_

**Thank you to roma-luna on Tumblr who sent me the Prompt for this!**  
**This fic is for you my friend!**

**I still dont own Doctor who! Its still the BBC'S!**

* * *

Clara opened the oven, peering into the depths of the hot soufflé destroyer.  
No it was not her fault! It was the oven! Yes the oven!  
... Maybe it was her.  
But still keeping her hopes up the young Cafe worked shoved her oven mitt covered hand into the dark depths of the oven and grasped the baking tray, firmly tugging it out and placing it onto the nearby counter.  
"Oh..." She muttered sadly, looking at the burnt scolded mess which marked yet another failure at her making a successful soufflé.  
From behind her came the snort of amusement from her friend and Co-worker Amy.  
She always seemed to think it was so hilarious when she failed to make a souffle.  
Clara turned to face Amy and raised an eyebrow.  
"What the hell is so funny!? This is not funny!" She exclaimed pouting at her friend.  
"I was just thinking about how many times you would have been fired if Donna knew how much ingredients you wasted on failing to make a souffle every morning" Amy explained getting a tray of fresh muffins out of the oven and bringing them up to the glass thingy which let customers gaze at the various treats on display. The odd thing about the Cafe 'Delicious Deserts' (when Clara had first read the name she had cringed so hard she thought that her head would explode) was that most of the things which they sold were made in the shop.  
Sure somethings, like the bigger cakes and ice cream and fruit were store-bought, but the majority of the sellable delicacies, like the muffins or the doughnuts or the... Well not the soufflés so much. They had to resort to buying some until Clara got it right! But anyway, the thing about making things in the shop was that it was great for the customers, delicious home-made treats, whats not to like?  
But it wasnt so good for the staff, usually her and Amy who had to come in at Eight am everyday to prepare everything for the day to come.  
They even made bread for goodness sake!  
It was really annoying.  
The pay was good and lots of smart rich business men came in for coffee during their breaks, meaning Clara had plenty of nice views.  
But no one ever seemed interested in her. Loads of men flirted with Amy, but not very often with her.  
Maybe it was because she was too short?  
Or because her hair was boring and brown?  
Whatever the reason, not very many people flirted with her and her last few dates had been awkward and made her feel uncomfortable.  
So she had tossed herself face first into her work, unfortunately ending up with a face full of cake mix.  
"Hey Clara?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah?" Clara brightly replied, making herself a cup of tea. One of the perks of working in a cafe, stealing free suff.  
"You hear about that Travel agents what opened down the road?" Amy asked  
"No? What travel agents?" Clara asked confused.  
"Its called TARDIS, I think" Amy replied sitting on the counter, making no attempt to help Clara get the shop ready.  
"TARDIS? Odd name" Clara commented.  
"I think it's an anagram? No, no not an anagram, on of those thingys. You know, the thingys! You know what I mean! Right Clara?" Amy asked confused.  
"An Acronym?" Clara guessed.  
"Yup! Well probably!" Amy cheerfully replied.  
"It means... Traveling and Relaxation Discovered In Style" the ginger woman informed her.  
Clara's lips twitched.  
Then she burst into laughter.  
Hahah! Ha- rea- hahah really!?" She gasped out, her laughter bringing tears to her eyes.  
Amy just grinned at her and said "yeah"  
When Clara had recovered herself, it took 4 minutes and 34 seconds, (Amy timed it on her phone), the short woman reappeared beside Amy and asked her "Really? That's actually what it's called? It's so ridiculous!"  
Amy just nodded and took a sip of Clara's (now half drunk) tea.  
"Hey is that my tea!?" She demanded.  
Amy just grinned.  
"But maybe there will be a fella who you"- Amy stopped to swoon- "fall in love with and he'll whisk you away every fifteen minutes for a snog" Amy dramatically suggested.  
"Shut up you! No one gives me a second glance when they see you" Clara told her, moving to open the shutters of the shop.  
"Lets get this over with."

* * *

Meanwhile, John Smith, or 'The Doctor' to his friends was sitting at his desk.  
He had a desk now. Desks were cool.  
He was dressed in a inhumane amount of tweed, and had a bowtie on.  
But despite his odd appearance, he was a very good travel agent.  
Was that something which he should be proud of?  
He certainly thought it was.  
But his friends had laughed at him.  
But they weren't the ones who got offered a free holiday from people who they had only just met!  
He had declined the holiday, of course, but the nice family- the Maitland's, had bought him some chocolate.  
Which was nice of them.  
the Doctor turned in his chair to face his friend Rory.  
"Rory! I'm hungry!" He declared, tossing the ball made up of the discarded chocolate wrapper, into the bin.  
"But we just ate loads of chocolate" Rory pointed out, gesturing to the chocolate wrapper lying... on the floor.  
"But still!" John declared, tugging Rory to his feet.  
"Fine let me get my coat" Rory agreed, walking off in search of the elusive jacket.  
"You boys off for lunch then?" Idris, their Boss and the sort of mother figure to the Doctor asked.  
"Yeah, see you later" he replied and him and Rory headed out the big blue doors.  
"So where are going?" The Doctor asked, again.  
"Err how about the... um.. Oh wait a sec! Amy works in a café near here! Lets go there!?" Rory suggested.  
The Doctors face evolved into a grin at the mention of Amy and he nudged Rory's shoulder playfully as they trekked through the windy and cold street.  
"Eager to see your girlfriend again eh Rory?" John asked grinning at his friend.  
"Shut up! How about you eh Doctor? Any girlfriends recently?" Rory teased the Doctor knowing full well that the Doctor didn't have a girlfriend, nor did he have any plans to try to find someone mad enough to go out with him.  
Someone really would have to be absolutely positively _bonkers_ to go out with _the Doctor_.  
"No! No I don't have a girlfriend" the Doctor mumbled.  
And so the friends kept trekking down the street, heading towards Amy, and unknown to them Clara Oswald.

Rory shoved open the door to the empty café, barging in and dripping water from his soaked clothes onto the clean floor.  
The Doctor followed, swiftly removing his tweed coat, which had also been soaked through from the storm.  
You see, while they were walking the short distance to the café, it had started raining.  
Ah the beauty of the English weather.  
"Rory!" Amy exclaimed, got up and dashed over to snog her boyfriend, accidentally knocking over a short brown-haired woman who shrieked as she fell to the floor.  
"Ahhhh!" the woman cried as she hit the floor, quite hard.  
unfortunately Amy and Rory were having quite a bit of fun snogging and thus didn't hear, or prehaps they just ignored the cry of the woman who had fallen, so John took it upon himself to help her.  
He was nice like that.  
So he quickly tossed his coat onto a table and dashed over to the woman, crouching down beside the woman who appeared to be sniffling a bit.  
"Are you alright?" he asked her sympathetically, placing one hand on her knee and using the other to brush a lock of her hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear.  
Neither of them acknowledged how intimate the action was, Clara because she was still in pain, and the Doctor because he was inspecting her knee checking for any damage.  
"Well... It looks ok, you may get a bruise, but it should be fine." he declared.  
"Thank you... I'm Clara" she introduced herself, putting out a hand which the Doctor enthusiastically shook.  
"I'm John Smith! My friends call me the Doctor!... Not sure why.." he trailed off, releasing his hand. Internally acknowledging how soft it had felt and how well it had fitted into his own hand.  
"Well nice to meet you Doctor" Clara replied offering him a smile and pulling herself to her feet.  
But the Doctor reached out and placing a hand around her waist gently guided her onto a chair.  
Thanks. You want to take something to eat? Or a drink?" Clara offered, gesturing over to the counter where the various food were proudly displayed.  
"Really? I always wanted to go to the back of a shop and see what its like!" the Doctor enthusiastically declared, getting up and heading round to the back.  
Clara just watched amused as he excitedly pushed buttons on the coffee machine and somehow managed to light a strawberry on fire.  
A. Strawberry.  
But soon enough he had got the hang of all the various machines and had cups of tea for himself and Clara.  
But he was hungry.  
So he went and gazed at all the cakes with all their little hand written labels, not Amy's messy scrawl, no this writing was neat.  
"Did you write these?" he called to Clara.  
"Yeah! Why? Cant you read them?" she nervously replied from her chair nearby.  
"No no, don't be silly! It's just.. I really like your writing" he mumbled to her.  
"Thank you!" she beamed at him.  
So he continued examining the various treats until he saw a label reading 'Clara'.  
And of course his eyes zoned in on that particular label.  
Naturally.  
The label under closer inspection appeared to read 'Clara's Superb Souffle'.  
And John suddenly knew which thing he wanted to eat.  
But there was a slight snag in his plan.  
Namely, there was no sight of the souffle.  
In fact there was a label which read: 'Sold out! Sorry!'.  
This made the Doctor a bit sad. He wanted Clara's souffle. Like he really wanted it. Not just because it had the word Clara in its title.  
But that may have had something to do with it.  
"None of your souffle left Clara?" he asked her, and watched bemused as a pink blush bloomed across her face.  
"err.. No... It sold out" she claimed pushing her hair so that it covered her pink cheeks.  
"Oh. That's a shame. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow and get some" he suggested.  
"Ok, yeah that's a great idea! I'm sure that there will be some left tomorrow..." she lied, knowing full well that the likelihood was that she would fail to make one tomorrow.  
The Doctor just grinned at her and carried over their teas, and a muffin.  
He liked muffins. He would have prefered one of Clara's souffles though.

* * *

Clara found that chatting to the Doctor was surprisingly easy for someone she had literally _only just met_.  
It was actually quite nice though.  
And they had spent the past hour or so chatting about everything that came to their minds.  
And the mysterious absence of Amy and Rory was completely forgotten about.  
They enjoyed themselves immensely talking about their jobs, about what their ambitions were, about how they ha met Amy, about... well sort of about everything which came to mind.  
Clara was telling John about the time when Amy and her had been trapped inside the shop by a snow storm, and had to endure the "horror" of eating cake and watching TV all night.  
"And then in the morning when they found us in there we got the rest of the week off!" she boasted giggling at the memory of herself and Amy being rewarded for what had basically been a sleepover.  
The Doctor just grinned at her and glanced at his, discarded and now cold tea.  
Wow.  
He had completely forgotten to drink his tea. Or eat his muffin.  
Oh well, Clara's company was much more preferable to tea. Or muffin.  
But he still was going to come back tomorrow.  
And_ not_ to see Clara again.  
No no no, he had to come back to get some of Clara's souffle.  
Yes, definitely the Souffle.  
And as they watched Rory and Amy came out of the kitchen, both looking extremely dishevelled and Rory tucking his shirt in and straightening his tie, he wondered why he liked Clara so much.  
Well... she was pretty. And funny. And smart. And she was fond of taking her hand in his as he told her a story.  
He rather liked Clara.  
"Bye John!" Clara cried wrapping him in a quick hug as Rory got his coat.  
"See you tomorrow Souffle girl!" he replied and he was quite happy to see her beaming smile at her new nickname.  
And as he left the little shop, both the couple realised that they were quite looking forward to seeing each other the following day.

**End of Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Love it?**  
**Hate it?**  
**Leave a quick review?**  
**I will most likely continue this, but if people hate it I wont.**  
**Up to you folks I guess!**


	2. It's not so bad

_**Whouffle and A cup of tea** _

_**Chapter 2: It's not so bad**_

_**I Dont own Doctor who! It's the BBC's (lucky buggers)**_

* * *

Clara idly tapped the counter, humming a little tune to herself. She was quite bored. They hadn't had very many customers in the shop that day, due to the increasingly icy and treacherous the outside world.  
There had been the occasional person coming in for a cup of coffee, but for most of the day, Amy and herself had merely chatted and watched television.  
No the most exciting day of work perhaps, but it was better than being stuck at her dark, lonely cold house.  
And oddly Clara found herself wondering whether or not John would come back to the café today. Would he? She hoped so. He did usually keep his promise that he would come back the next day.  
But would he keep his promise today?  
Wait hang on a second, why was she even thinking about the Doctor so much?  
She had literally only met him a month ago.  
But he had seemed kind. And funny. And pretty.  
Wait, could boys be pretty?  
Probably. Well, if any boys could be pretty, The Doctor was certainly one of the prettier boys.  
But it didn't really explain why she wanted to see him again, just because he was pretty.  
And funny, and sweet, and clever.  
Ok maybe there were reasons as to why she was hopeful that he would come back to the shop.  
But she still didn't know much about him.  
"Amy, can I ask you a question…?" Clara began, but stopped as she turned to face her friend who appeared to have shoved her face into a chocolate cake.  
"Seriously?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend who emerged munching her way through a mouthful of chocolate.  
"wusf wup Cwara?" Amy mumbled at her, wiping her face on some tissue.  
"Err... Ok well first of all.. what the hell was that!?" Clara demanded gesturing to Amy's, now chocolate free face, a disbelieving expression on her face.  
"Wot! I was hungry!" Amy protested shoving a fist into the ruined cake and moments later, her hand emerged covered quite thoroughly in chocolate cake.  
"So rather than cutting yourself a slice… you felt the need to... Shove your whole face into it." Clara asked, her other eyebrow ascending to join its sister atop her forehead.  
"Well, I was really hungry. Oh and it looks delicious!" Amy defended herself, gesturing to the cake.  
"Well I'm sure it did look delicious at one point." Clara sighed, skeptically eyeing the mess, then she got up and headed to the kitchen to get another cake, Amy sheepishly following behind her after dumping the ruined cake in the bin.  
"Oh what did you want to ask me by the way?" Asked Amy.  
"Huh? Oh yeah... I wanted to ask you about the Doctor" she replied.  
Amy gave her an odd look, which soon morphed into one of realisation.  
"Oh yeah! You and him started chatting while Rory and I were off..." She trailed off, blushing.  
"Catching up?" Clara dryly suggested.  
"Err yeah" Amy coughed awkwardly, before quickly changing the topic of conversation back to Clara's new friend.  
"So what did you want to know about the Doctor?" Amy questioned her.  
Clara wasn't exactly sure. She knew she wanted to know more about him, but she wasn't really fussed about specifically what she learnt about him. So she decided to play it safe and simple.  
"How did you meet him?" She asked.  
Amy grinned and began her story.  
"Well when we met we were both really young, like seven or eight I think. And one day I was playing on my swings outside, when suddenly my shed blew up!" Amy paused to see Clara's expression. She looked confused.  
"It blew up...?" Clara asked failing to comprehend what this had to do with anything.  
Yeah. And out of the wreckage came a little boy with a tie! A child with a tie!" Amy seemed shocked at the very possibility that someone below the age of 1,000 could choose to wear a tie.  
"Ok..." Clara asked, gesturing for Amy to continue her tale.  
Then he came over and said "hello I'm the Doctor" recited Amy in a poor imitation of the Doctors voice.  
And then he asked for some food.  
I gave him everything: bacon, bread, beans, an apple... But the only thing which made him happy was fish fingers and custard!" Amy exclaimed apparently still shocked at the Doctors odd choice of food.  
Clara just hummed agreeably, inwardly thinking that the Doctors odd choice of food suited him immensely.  
"Uh huh, and then when I asked how he blew up the shed, he mumbled something about "a crash landing" and he changed the topic" Amy told her.  
"Ohh maybe he's an alien" Clara smirked.  
But, quite surprisingly Amy just shrugged.  
Clara gaped at her. "Seriously, you don't actually think that he's an alien do you?" she questioned, slightly concerned about her friends sanity.  
Sure John was odd, but an alien? Please, that was absolutely ridiculous.  
"Have you seen him?" Amy asked, and both women dissolved into giggles.  
"Ok, so then what happened?" Clara asked, waving a hand for Amy to continue her tale.  
Amy stopped to consider her next words, and the humour seemed to slightly fade from her face, being replace with anger.  
"He left. He promised 5 minutes. That's what he said "5 minutes Amy, give me five minutes" and he ran off.  
Clara just gazed at her friend, confused about why she looked so angry.  
But then Amy said. "He didn't come back for fourteen years."  
"what!?" Clara cried, honestly she was completely shocked.  
The Doctor just didn't seem like the type of person to promise someone that he would be gone five minutes, and then to break his promise by about... 13 years, 364 days, 23 hours and 55 minutes. Give or take.  
But then again, she had only known the Doctor for about one day.  
"Why did he come back after fourteen years?" Clara asked.  
Well apparently when we met his family's car had broken down on the way to the airport. And when he got back they left for America, so he couldn't say goodbye" Amy said smiling sadly.  
"What happened when he came back?" Clara curiously asked.  
"Oh that! Yeah, I hit him with a cricket bat!" Amy cheerfully declared taking a swig of her coffee.  
"A... a cricket bat?" Clara gasped surprised.  
"Hey... fourteen years remember?" Amy defensively defended her actions.  
Ok fair enough" Clara conceded, gazing out of the window at the progressively deteriorating weather and wondering how long it would be until she could leave.  
The storms really were getting worse.  
That was the Doctor's thoughts as he gazed out of the window gazing into the inky blackness of the storms.  
Rain pounded the windows furiously and the wind threatened to tear down the walls of the travel agents.  
And the Doctor was still there.  
He did find it odd when he had came into work in the morning (late) to find no one, not even Rory had came to into the office.  
But then he had found Idris' note.  
It read:

_Dear staff_  
_Due to the, quite frankly, crap weather of late, and the recent boom in business (thank you doctor)._

At reading this the Doctor grinned in pride at the praise from his boss, before going back to the note.

_Well, basically DO NOT COME IN TOMORROW!_

The Doctor frowned at this, tomorrow!? That was today!  
Cursing his stupidity under his breath the Doctor returned to the note.

_The weather is ridiculously dangerous and I don't want any of you lot dying!So until further notice, don't come in!_  
_You wont get any extra pay even if you do come in!_  
_And ill see you when the weather improves!_  
_Lots of love_  
**_Idris_**

* * *

The Doctor put the note down, feeling foolish.  
The note must have been put there yesterday.  
How had he not noticed it!?  
Oh wait.  
Clara.  
All of his attention had been focused on her all day yesterday, even losing the business of a family when he refered to the wife as Clara, and subsequently received a slap when he had tried to hold her hand.  
But that didnt matter anymore, now he knew he had been an idiot.  
Like usual.  
So not willing to wait in a lonely office anymore, and knowing it was only a short distance to his blue BMW, he grabbed his umbrella and headed, nervously, towards the door.  
As soon as he had opened his umbrella, after securely locking the door of course, it was violently yanked from his grasp, and blasted into the air, forever lost to the mercy of the sky.  
So grumbling he ran down to the alley where he had parked his car.  
Miraculously, it hadn't been blown away by the wind.  
Maybe that had something to do with it being a car.  
Yeah that would be it.  
So he got in, gratefully sinking into his seat. the warmth of the heating blasting out and warming him instantly.  
And as he drove out onto the road and passed by the road leading to Clara's cake shop, a road which added another unneccessary five minutes to his half an hour journey, he found himself driving down the road, not entirely sure why.  
But Clara may be there, so he turned down the road heading towards the café.  
But, despite his desire to see Clara again, he hoped that the shop was shut.  
He didn't want his friends going home in what he had begun referring to as 'big evil storm'.  
So when he saw the lights of the café on, he was simultaneously elated and devastated.  
One the one hand, they get wet, and cold, getting home.  
But for a plus, and it was a big plus, he got to see Clara! That was good!  
So he pulled up outside the shop and dashed inside.

* * *

He barged in, yet again soaking from the few seconds spent in the rain.  
"Clara! Hi" he waved at her standing by the door, dripping from head to foot.  
Doctor! What are doing here?! Its pouring down outside!... Hi by the way" she said.  
Well, you should go home, the weather isn't going to get better! And it isn't exactly safe out there" he told her as lightning flashed in the distance.  
"But I can't walk in that!" She protested, weakly pointing outside.  
The Doctor's face fell. He couldn't leave Clara here alone! Who knew what could happen?

"I'll give you a lift" the words slipped out of his mouth before he had time to consider what he was saying.  
Not that he regretted his offer of course, it would mean that he could spend more time with Clara.  
"Really?" she asked, seemingly unsure about if he was being serious.  
The Doctor bounced on his feet anxiously nodding "of course, can't have you getting sick or anything on the way home" he told her, watching as her face turned into an expression of happiness.  
"Ok then John, if your sure, I'll get my coat." and, at his nod, she dashed into the backroom and grabbed a big fluffy winter coat, pulling the hood up.  
She looked quite silly, her small frame bundled into a massive coat.  
"Wait!" the Doctor cried,"where's Amy?" he asked, having completely forgotten about his Scottish friend in order to make room in his mind for Clara.  
Clara was very important after all.  
Clara just scowled, slightly confusing John.  
"Oh she got some phone call, and then pretended Rory was sick so that I would pity her and let her go home. Which I did." she told him, slightly annoyed.  
John just smiled softly, that did sound like something which Amy would do.  
She did it often enough when they were in university.  
So, he didn't comment, instead meeting Clara by the door, and offering her his hand, wiggling his fingers temptingly.  
She grinned up at him and took his hand in hers.  
They both noticed how well they fit together, but neither chose to comment on it.  
So holding hands they headed into the darkness.

* * *

It didn't take too long for John and Clara to lock the shop door and find the Doctors car, but it was far too long for anyone to be standing outside during this type of weather.  
John was better ready for it, being a soldier had toughened him considerably, but poor little Clara had suffered considerably more than him.  
By the time they had reached the car she was shivering dangerously and looked like she was going to start crying at any minute, sniffing miserably.  
that wouldn't do at all.  
Clara should be happy, that was what was supposed to happen.  
So the Doctor made it his mission to make her happy again.  
"Clara you're going to have to take those clothes off, blushing when she gave her a half-hearted grin, and said "down boy".  
Good the cold hadn't affected her cheeriness.  
"Shut up you! Theres towels in the back of the car!" he told her, focussing on the road ahead, and trying desperately to resist turning around as he heard the sounds of Clara changing out of her clothes.  
It was very very very hard to resist.  
And that wasnt the only thing which was hard.

* * *

Soon enough Clara had removed her horrible wet clothes and put on a conveniently found shirt and pair of trousers, presumably ones which belonged to John, and she had found a long multi coloured trench coat and a long scarf, wich she had put on, topped off by an abundance of pink fluffy towels.  
And she was nice and warm now.  
And she found that she rather enjoyed wearing the Doctors clothes.  
They were far more comfortable than some of her clothes at least.  
"So... If you want me to drop you off, you need to tell me where you live" he pointed out.  
"Oh! Yeah sorry!" Clara sheepishly replied, so caught up in trying on a top hat, that she forgot where she was.  
The Doctor just grinned and said "you look nice in my clothes", before seemingly realising what he had said and blushing.  
_Again._ He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
But Clara just beamed in response chirping "thanks!" seemingly happy with John's praise.  
"So where do you live?" he asked looking at her in the mirror of the car.  
"Oh yeah, I live at 221b Baker street." she replied absent-mindedly, glancing longingly at a pair of converses.  
"Take the shoes, you're going to need to run inside arent ya" he offered seeing her admiring gaze at the shoes.  
He didn't wear them anymore, preferring to wear his comfy boots.  
"Thanks!" she happily told him pulling on the shoes.  
The Doctor just grinned and turned the car, driving towards Clara's flat.

* * *

They barely made it without crashing, because as they travelled snow had started descending upon London, almost blinding John, he wouldn't be able to see where he was going.  
Maybe he would sleep in his car.  
"Well here we are" John reluctantly said, his face changing from the delight it held during their conversation, to sadness at the prospect of not seeing her for a while.  
"Come inside!" Clara randomly blurted, taking his hands in hers.  
"Wha... what!?" he asked, scarcely believing his ears. Clara wanted him to come into her house? That wasnt possible.  
"Come in, spend the night here, you can't get home now, you'll crash for sure" she told him, still gazing into his face.  
"Seriously? Are you sure?" the Doctor asked, trying not too sound too hopeful.  
He didn't want to seem desperate or creepy after all.  
"Yeah! It'll be great! We can watch crap movies, or talk or play scrabble, or-"  
The Doctor cut her off asking "Scrabble? Seriously?"  
"I like scrabble..." Clara muttered defensively.  
"Alright then I'll stay with you Clara!" the Doctor agreed.  
And the two friends got up and ran into Clara's flat, neither of them noticing much when their hands found each others as they ran.  
It just seemed right.

_**End of chapter 2**_

* * *

**There we go, another chapter!**  
**I was originally going to add the bit in the flat to this chapter but I think that it deserves its own chapter.**  
**There will be plenty of shenanigans.**

**Please drop a review, otherwise I wont really be motivated to write another chapter, meaning it will take longer.**  
**But if i get comments, good or bad, I'll be inspired to make you proud of my fic, or to prove you wrong if you say it sucks.**  
**so yeah...**  
**Review?**

**_Until the next time mates!_**


	3. At the Flat

_**Whouffle and a cup of tea, chapter 3**_

_**At the Flat...**_

**Thanks PussybaldlikeKarenGillanshead on Tumblr for the idea i used on this chapter!**

**I dont own Doctor who! Its the BBC's!**

* * *

Clara and the Doctor rushed into the flat and swiftly slammed the front door shut, violently forcing the wind and the snow back into the dark abyss of the London night.  
"Bloody hell" Clara mumbled, leading the way up the staircase ignoring the flat below them. The Doctor peered at the small hallway, taking in the sight of a battered door, littered with beer cans and packets of crisps and empty tins. The Doctor crinkled his nose and cringed slightly at the god awful reek coming from the flat.  
"Sorry" Clara apologised, seeing his distasteful look at her neighbours flat.  
"Err bad neighbours?" The Doctor asked, waving a hand in the vague direction of the mess.  
"Yeah, guy named , he's an odd one" the Doctor frowned, feeling a strange sense of Jealousy.  
Was there something between the  
Two of them?  
"He's an alcoholic, and" Clara leaned in, as if to share a forbidden secret, whispered "apparently he deals drugs" giving a knowing look at the door.  
The Doctor released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding in, feeling immensely relived that there was nothing going on between them. Clara didn't seem the type to go for a horrible drug dealer.  
But then again, she could be one of te silly people who liked the whole 'bad boy' cliché.  
But, then again... again, Clara seemed like a responsible woman.  
So he just nodded at Clara and they continued up to her flat.  
Clara's flat was small, but not crowded. Everything seemed to have its own little place, be it a mug on top of a CD or a TV remote in-between the sofa cushions.  
It was nice.  
It looked cozy. There was a little kitchen attached to the living room, full of open cupboards and shiny pots, and a little rubbish bin full of burnt things - what could they be? - and There was a delightful little thing that was a freezer on the bottom and a fridge on top. He loved those! It saved having to move slightly to open your fridge! How convenient!  
He turned his gaze to three doors, one presumably leading to a bathroom, one to a bedroom and one to something else. A spare room prehaps?  
Clara watched, amused as the Doctor took in her flat, and she swiftly removed the Doctors pair of shoes and his coat, keeping the rest of his stolen - No! They were borrowed! she would give them back... Probably.

"You like my flat John?" she asked, walking over to the kitchen and putting on the little electric kettle and taking out a couple of clean mugs from the dish washer.  
"Yeah, it's very nice Clara, much nicer than my place" he mumbled and Clara got an odd look on her face.  
"Surely you must have a nice home Doctor, if you can afford a car like yours" she stated, now occupied with pouring hot water onto the teabags.  
"Yeah I suppose" the Doctor said, clearly uncomfortable. So Clara, taking pity on her friend, mercifully changed the subject.  
"Sugar?" she asked.  
"Yeah eleven please" the Doctor idly replied, now engaged with fully exploring every are of Clara's flat.  
"Eleven!" she replied shocked. Who had eleven sugars in their tea!?  
"Uh huh" he replied, now looking in the mysterious room.  
And it was indeed a spare room, crammed with junk. Things like empty boxes, shoes, books, a sofa, an broken oven and a television surrounded an old, small bed which was crammed into the corner.  
"Hmmm" John hummed, removing his head from the little room and turning around... to encounter a rouge Clara.  
"Ahhh!" he screeched, jumping backwards and unfortunately, due to his stupid uncontrollable limbs, smashing his elbow into the doorway.  
"Doctor are you ok!?" Clara shrieked, dashing to his side and grasping his arm in her (tiny) hands.  
"Owww" he moaned, gently rubbing his sore elbow.  
"Oh god! Oh God! What do I do!? Doctor do you need an ambulance!?" Clara frantically panicked, standing and twirling and tugging her pretty brown hair.  
"Clara! Clara calm down! CLARA!" John yelled, having to shout awfully loud to get over the panicky cries of panic from Clara.  
"Ok sorry. Oh your names Doctor! What do I do?" she demanded.  
"Err get some Ice I suppose, he said, getting to his feet and walking to Clara's little sofa.  
It honestly wasnt that bad. There might be a bruise, but it was more numb than anything else, but apparently it would make Clara feel better to take care of him.  
So he would endure the horror of letting Clara take care of him.  
The sacrifices he made.

* * *

Soon enough, Clara returned a handful of Ice and a tissue in her little hand.  
"Ok then here we are" Clara said pressing the icy tissue against Johns elbow.  
"Thank you Clara" the Doctor said, taking the tissue from her and holding it in place with his own hand.  
"Are you sure your ok?" Clara asked, concerned that she had severely damaged her friend.  
"Clara don't be silly, it was just a bump, I'm fine" he insisted, putting the icy tissue onto a coffee table and wrapping his arm around Clara.  
"See? Not damaged" he told her, not making any effort to remove his arm from her waist.  
Clara neither made no effort to make him remove his arm, instead choosing to cuddle in closer to him, her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck.  
Instead the Doctor used his spare hand to grab the tv remote and turn on the television.  
And so they sat, in a position that would be called intimate by anyone else, watching rubbish tv and enjoying the closeness and the company.

* * *

Soon enough they got bored of boring tele shows, and they began chatting. They gossiped about Amy and Rory, they discussed Clara's awful taste in music and they even got into a playful argument about which show was better Sherlock or Doctor Who.  
They ended up wrestling playfully, Clara sitting a top of the Doctor and tickling his sides mercilessly. Then the Doctor rolled them over, pinning Clara's arms above her head, and squatting slightly above her, their faces almost together.  
Again.  
They seemed to be doing that a lot, coming close to kissing.  
But then John moved his lips up and planted a kiss on her forehead and climbing off her picking her up onto her feet, before wrapping her in a hug.  
"Thanks for letting me stay here" he whispered in her ear.  
"No problem" she replied cuddling closer.

* * *

A few hours, probably, they hadn't really been keeping track, Clara declared that she was Hungry.  
"I want some food!" she cried.  
John just raised a skeptical eyebrow, they couldn't exactly order a take away, not in the middle of a snow storm, in fact they were lucky that they still had electricity.  
"Well we better cook something then!" he enthusiastically cried, leaping to his feet, in such a rush that he forgot that they had been contentedly cuddling, and subsequently pulled Clara up with him, so that they were face to face, their noses almost touching and their lips mere inches apart.  
It would have been so easy for him to kiss her.  
But he didn't kiss her. No he stepped back a bit, Happily noticing the annoyed frown which appeared on Clara's face and took her hand in his, leading her quickly to her tiny kitchen. It was exiting! It was like they were going on an adventure!

However, much to the Doctors dismay, the kitchen was mostly bare, the little cupboards contained some bags of sweets, biscuits and crisps, there was some bread and cereal, a cheap frozen baguette of Garlic bread, some Pasta (which, apparently neither of them had any idea how to cook) and some cheese.  
Not really a feast, but it would do for now.  
So they cooked the nasty garlic bread, poured some bowls of corn flakes, with far too much sugar to possible be healthy, grabbed a plate full of cookies and sweets, and yanked Clara's special bottle of wine, special in the fact that it had been a present that had been sitting there waiting for someone to come and share it with her, and they plonked themselves down on the sofa.

* * *

"Nice meal Clara you should consider being a chef" the Doctor teased, gently feeding Clara a jelly baby.  
They had devoured their mini feast quickly, drinking wine, lots of wine. In fact Clara was a bit tipsy. A bit very tipsy. And the more she drank, the more she liked the idea of shoving John down and doing things to him. Unspeakable things. Involving a bowtie at the foot of the bed. Along with Clara's clothes. And the Doctors. You get the idea?  
"Thanks Doctor! I'll go on that show! The cooking one!" she told him, snuggling into his arm, which had once more snuck around to hug her.  
He had to learn to control his arms. Actually. Wait, he liked hugging Clara, scrap the limb controlling plan.  
"I need a toilet!" the Doctor suddenly said, loosening his hold on Clara and getting up. Unfortunately his movement resulted in a little black wallet falling into Clara's lap.  
"Oh whats this!?" she wondered to herself, apparently the Doctor hadn't noticed it as he continued his trek to the bathroom.  
Clara opened the little wallet, and saw three pictures. One of Amy, one of Amy's boyfriend... Rory! That was it! And the last one of... A pretty woman. With Curly hair. She was very pretty.  
Prettier than her at least.  
Was this John's boyfriend?  
He was a very great man, it would be natural for him to have a beautiful girlfriend.  
But wanting to be sure, Clara fished out the picture of Curly Woman and looked at the back, wanting to check if there was a note.  
And there was! It read:

_To John_  
_Enjoy Sweetie xxx_  
_Love River_

'Sweetie!?' 'Kisses!?' 'Love!?' Yup. This was definitely the Doctors girlfriend.  
She should have known really.  
Why would someone as great and handsome as him like someone as short and average as her!?

And all of a sudden, Clara, presumably because she was very tipsy, wanted to get revenge. And due to the lack of contact to the outside world, she had very few options.  
She could either:  
A: Snog her cushion  
or  
B: Snog... Simeon...  
The Cushion seemed more appealing, but Simeon was the option more likely to get a reaction from John.  
So she walked to the little phone thing, which allowed her to call the flat below.  
"What?" Was the rude answer, and Clara had an extremely bad feeling, but because she was drunk, she ignored it and said "come up here for a sec would you?"  
"fine" Simeon grumbled and she heard the slam of the door below shortly after.

The Doctor finished his 'buisness' and washed his hands in the little sink, drying them on the little towel, and decided, out of the blue, that he would ask Clara out on a date.  
After all, he liked Clara. A lot.  
So he unlocked the door and yanked it open, shouting "Clar-" but he cut his sentence off, as he saw...  
Clara kissing... someone?  
Presumably the druggy alcoholic from downstairs.  
And he was kissing Clara!  
Quite passionately apparently, judging by the position of Simeons hands.  
That was supposed to be what the Doctor was doing!  
And he felt a spark of hatred and anger at the couple, which was in danger of growing into a inferno very quickly.  
But apparently Clara did have a boyfriend, and he _really_ didn't want to stay there while they were doing that!  
He also wanted to rip that Simeon's head off.  
And then snog Clara  
But he didn't, he just grabbed his coat and swiftly left the flat, feeling a sense of sadness and disappointment, And Anger too. Yup he was furious.  
That was why Clara would find a sizeable dent in the hallway, covered in little flecks of blood.  
But rather than do more damage to Clara's property, the Doctor ran into his car, knowing full well that it would be a very bad idea, he couldn't see more than a foot in front of him, got in his car and tore away from Clara's stupid little flat.

* * *

he had barely been driving more than five minutes, his hands shaking dangerously on the wheel, before the inevitable happened and his car swerved on a patch of ice and his car smashed into a tree with a sickening 'CRUNCH!'  
And thankfully for him, John was whisked into unconsciousness as he propelled through the car's windshield and slammed at a fantastic speed into the freezing cold wall of a shop.

* * *

**End of chapter 3  
**

**OH NO! The Doctor crashed his car! In a snowstorm! What if no one finds him and he freezes to death!? And what will happen when he wakes up!? what will Clara do now! When will I shut up!? (Never)**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**oh and kindly review please?**


	4. Ow

_**Whouffle and a cup of tea**_  
_**Chapter 4 - Ow**_

_**I do not own doctor who... I may steal it from the BBC, but for now it's still theirs**_

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...  
Wow, that noise was actually surprisingly annoying when one were awake.  
The Doctor slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the harsh light which rudely flooded his vision.  
"Ow" he mumbled as his eyes, oddly unused to light, had to rapidly become accustomed to the harsh lights of the white ceiling.  
Now, just where on Earth was he?  
Wait! What if he wasn't on Earth!? He could be on an Alien spaceship! That would be cool! Maybe they could chat about space and-  
"Doctor?" A voice asked, a suspiciously Amy like voice in fact.  
"Hello" he replied, slightly put out that there weren't in fact any aliens to be interrogated.  
"DOCTOR!" Amy excitedly screeched. Right in his ear.  
"Ow Amy, calm down" he told her, reaching up to place his arms on his shoulders in a comforting gesture. One that would hopefully make her shut up.  
That was when he finally looked around and actually took a good look at his surroundings.  
He appeared to be in a white room. And it stank of anti septic. Hospital? Yeah, that sounded right.  
"Pond, where am I?" Asked the Doctor, poking his bandaged chest with a finger.  
"Hospital" Amelia confirmed.  
How did I get here?" John demanded  
"Well when you crashed your car, into a tree, you were very near to the hospital, just down the road in fact. Someone heard the noise, came outside and found you, then presumably dragged your unconscious body to the hospital" she quickly informed him.  
"Yes. Ok good, How long have I been unconscious?" John questioned, and Amy suddenly looked concerned.  
"About a week or so" she said dismissively, and before the Doctor could question her further, she interrupted again.  
"Now whats the last thing you remember?" Amy sternly asked.  
The Doctor took a minute to think about the question.  
"I think... I was at Clara's..." The Doctor muttered, a hand on his chin rubbing his non-existent beard.  
"Clara!? Did she do this!?" Amy demanded rather confused. Why would Clara beat the life out of the Doctor? No wait that couldn't be it... He was found by his crashed car.  
"No I think I left..." He continued cursing his fuzzy brain.  
"You Left? In the middle of a snowstorm?" Amy demanded.  
"I think Clara made me angry..." John said.  
Amy frowned, how and why would Clara make the Doctor angry?  
"Oh! I remember! Clara was kissing her_ boyfriend_" the Doctor told her, spitting the words like they were poisonous.  
'Wait' Amy thought, Clara never mentioned a boyfriend. Like ever. In fact, Amy had thought that Clara and the Doctor were going out.  
They did really seem like a couple. Well apart from the whole kissing thing.  
Whenever Rory and the Doctor came into her café, Clara and the Doctor only ever had eyes for each other.  
So why did Clara suddenly have a boyfriend. And how did that make the Doctor crash his car?  
"So..." Prompted Amy gesturing for him to continue.  
"Err I didn't want to see them doing _that_, so I left" he finished lamely slumping back into the uncomfortable pillows.  
"So you were upset because Clara was kissing someone, so you went into the_ middle of a snowstorm_, just to get away from them!?" Amy demanded.  
"Yeah, yeah I did" the Doctor sheepishly admitted, his useable hand rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well, you're an idiot" she scolded him, before wrapping him in a gentle hug, prehaps scared of hurting him if she held him too hard.  
"But your my idiot" she added, and he leaned into her hug, happy that he had someone with him.  
Soon enough they seperated and Amy stood up.  
"I'm going to go and get the Doctor" she said, ignoring his raised eyebrow and leaving him alone to inspect his injures.

* * *

Soon enough Amy returned, and in tow was another woman!  
"Hello I'm doctor Martha Jones" the black woman said, picking up a clip board and reading something on it. Who knew what?  
"Well... good news or bad news?" Doctor Martha asked, looking up at him from behind the bit of paper.  
"errr bad I suppose" The Doctor decided, a small frown on his face,  
"You can't leave for a while" Doctor Martha admitted, and the Doctor frowned. "About two or three weeks" Martha continued.  
The Doctor frowned. That was not good. He had things to do. Thing which couldn't do from a hospital bed.  
"Ok..." he muttered, already coming up with escape plans.  
"And the good news?" Asked Amy, noticing that the Doctor had gone into his own little world.  
"Well if you had been a couple of inches to the left in that fall of yours, you could have died" Martha told them, gesturing to a large bandage on the doctors forehead.  
"Ok your injures..." Martha said and begun rattling off a list off words which the Doctor and Amy didn't care about or understand "cracked ribs... sprained ankle... briused arms... cuts on your hands... a punctured lung... broken nose... and that's about it I think" Martha said, getting various forms and bits of paper out and writing various things down.  
"Ok so when we let you leave, you have to pick up theses drugs" she told him "and make sure you take two painkillers a day, or it will start hurting you" she instructed, walking over to a cupboard and pulling out a crutch.  
You need to use this until your ankle has healed" she told him, passing it over to Amy as the Doctor was busy inspecting the various drugs and medicines on his bedside table.  
"Ok then Doctor Jones, thank you very much" said the Doctor, and Doctor Martha gave him a quick smile as she left the room, leaving Amy and the Doctor alone again.  
The Doctor opened his mouth to ask Amy something. But...  
"No" the ginger woman said, knowing what he was going to ask.  
"Please Amy, I need to get out of here, You know I'll just find a way out on my own" he reasoned, sitting up and facing her.  
Amy ground her teeth, annoyed, yet knowing that he would indeed find another way out, bribe a patients visitor maybe.  
"Fine! Put your bloody clothes on and lets go then!" she demanded, and watched amused as the Doctor struggled into his clothes trying not to mess it up around his wounds.  
But eventually he was dressed, Bowtie and all, and they were sneaking towards the exit, hiding in rooms and cupboards when they saw a doctor or a nurse coming round a corner.  
And miraculously they made it without incident! Well except for when the Doctor stopped to stare at various bits of medical equipment.

* * *

They sneakilly left the hospital ("like ninjas!" the Doctor had exclaimed) and swiftly walked - or hobbled in the Doctors case - over to the car park, headed to Amy's car, and when they got there the Doctor sank gratefully into the leather seat of Rory's banged up Mini.  
"Rory let you take his car?" he guessed and with Amy's nod, he grinned. Rory was a good mate.  
As they drove out the gates of the hospital, The Doctor found himself thinking about Clara. And her _boyfriend._ She probably wouldn't even care that he had been in hospital, too busy with her drug dealing boyfriend.  
What could she see in that guy which he didn't have?  
Maybe... Maybe Clara did drugs!?  
No, no she didn't. She wouldn't be that stupid. Would she?  
"Amy... Does Clara... Does she... you know" he trailed off waving a hand around the car.  
"Does she what?" Amy asked, completely at a loss as to what the Doctor was talking about.  
"You know... Do drugs?" the Doctor said, in almost a whisper.  
"WHAT! No Doctor! She doesn't! what made you think that!?" she exclaimed shocked. What made him think that!?  
"Well her boyfriend is a drug dealer according to her, so..." he trailed off again, embarrassed that he had asked.  
"What!? That Simeon guy!?" Demanded Amy.  
"Yeah" the Doctor confirmed, even the thought of his name making his blood boil and his mind come up with odd desire to murder the jerk.  
"But she hates him!" Amy protested.  
"Well apparently not anymore!" the Doctor angrily snapped, turning away from her and facing the window.  
But Amy was not pleased, Clara had always maintained her belief that Simeon was a "Stupid, rude, disgusting, druggy" So why was she suddenly kissing him? And in front of the Doctor as well... Oh. That must be it.  
She had been trying to make him jealous!  
Of course she had been.  
She probably wasnt betting on the car crash though.  
And so at the next set of traffic lights, Amy got her blackberry and quickly tapped out;  
'Doc crashed car, went hospital' - AP  
'WHAT! WHEN!' - CO, quickly came the reply.  
'Whn woz he at ur house' - AP Amy sent back.  
'Last tues' - CO  
'Last tuesday it was them' - AP  
'WHT?'- CO  
'Yh, whn u snoged Simeon doc left and crashed coz of wether' - AP  
Amy may have been cruel practically blaming Clara for the Doctors accident, but she couldnt bring herself to care. What she did to the Doctor had been cruel, and it sort of _was_ her fault that he crashed.  
'where is he' - CO.  
Amy rolled her eyes. Yeah, the Doctor would really want to talk to Clara after she made him all sad.  
But Amy texted her the address with a promise to let her in when she arrived, and soon enough they arrived at the lavish and posh house where the Doctor lived.  
At least he wouldn't have to go upstairs.  
"I still don't get how you can afford a bloody house" Amy grumbled as he hobbled up the driveway.  
"Lots of money from my parents" he grumbled, unlocking the door.  
"Oh right, sorry" Amy said, heading to the kitchen as the Doctor flopped down onto the sofa sighing in relief as the sofa took the weight of his battered body off his tired, aching feet.  
"I'm going to the loo" Amy told him "shout if you need anything" she added as she wandered off down the hallway.  
And as soon as Amy had left there was a quiet knock on the door.  
Well of course there bloody was.  
So the Doctor, moaning and grunting, pulled himself to his feet and hobbled to the door, leaning to the table next to it for support as he wrenched it open to reveal...  
Clara!?  
"Hi Doctor" she said, wiping her eyes, which were very red.  
"Hi Clara" the Doctor replied, not asking how she knew where he lived, the answer was obvious.  
Amy Pond.  
"Are... are you ok?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his crutch.  
"Well as fine as someone can be when theyve been in a car crash" he told her, noticing that his voice sounded difffrent than normal, less friendly and inviting.  
Good. Maybe she would leave quicker.  
Clara reached out, intending to hug the doctor as they had done so many times before, but he recoiled from her arms.  
"Dont" he harshly spat out, and a wounded look appeared on Claras face.  
"Your boyfriend might get angry" he spat, avoiding her eyes, because her knew she would be upset or annoyed right now.  
Or both.  
"My boyfriend?" Clara asked, confused about what he meant.  
"Yeah that Simeon guy you were kissing when I left!" he exclaimed.  
"Hes not my boyfriend!" Clara insisted, the memory of kissing him coming back and leaving a foul taste in her mouth.  
"Right. Sure. So you kiss everyone you know then?" the Doctor asked, clearly not beliving what she said.  
"I WAS JEALOUS!" Clara screamed at him, tears flowing down her cheeks at the Doctors cruel words.  
"About what?" the Doctor asked, honestly confused.  
"The picture of the pretty woman in your wallet!" Clara cried. "What else would I be jealous of?"  
Picture? Oh! The photo of River!  
"Clara thats from ages ago, she was my girlfrind and she gave me that before she left to go on some trip or something." he explained, raching down and grabbing one of her hands with his free one.  
"Really?" she asked in a small, sad voice.  
"Really really. We broke up right before she left anyway." he reassured her, leaning down so that they were face to face.  
Their faces were awfully close...  
They both leaned forwards, slowly closing the precious few centimeters between them.  
"Hey you two okay bow!?" Came Amys voice from the hallway.  
The Doctor and Clara sprang apart, both blushing bright red, and both having thought about the best way to hide a ginger womans body...  
"Ok..." Amy said, not realisning what she had interuppted, "I'm going to go if your ok here" she continued, grabbing her car keys and heading out the open door.  
"Bye!" she called, climbing into her Mini and driving away, leaving Clara and the Doctor alone.  
"So... what do you want to do?" asked Clara.  
"Watch rubbish tv" suggested the Doctor.  
"Ok then, lets go watch some rubbish tv" agreed Clara.  
And they spent the whole day togther, cuddling (Clara making sure that she wasnt hurting the Doctor, chatting about what had happened while he was unconcious (Apparnetly the snowstorm ended the day after he crashed his car, and another one was expected sometime during the week) and watching rubbish tv, eventually falling asleep during a episode of some stupid Comedy.

_**End of Chapter  
**_

* * *

**I'm not happy with this one but...**  
**Urgh.**  
**Reviews make the world go round!**  
**So leave a review!**


End file.
